BH Star Ships (Tier 1)
These are the Tier 1 starships of the Black Horde. Jammah Jammahs are one of the most notorious and recognizable ships in the Black Horde fleet - also the most Orcish. In none Black Horde factions, they are known as Knife Ships or Ram Ships, these starships are designed for a single main purpose: Ramming enemy ships. Powerful thrusters placed all over the ship's hull allow it to be incredibly agile in space combat, which of course, allows it to find its target much easier. The thrusters also allow the Jammahs to retract from ships they stab or even make sawing motions to increase the damage done. Jammahs are typically found as fleet escort ships and are rarely alone. More often than not, the act of ramming another ship damages the Jammah as much (if not more) as the intended target, so its necessary to keep other ships nearby to finish the job. Occasionally when a Jammah strikes a ship it will get stuck. In these instances, the entire crew of the Jammah will board the enemy ship and attempt to take it over. It is rare for the Black Horde to ever bother removing Jammahs from captures ships - they simply repair the damage and join the two vessels together. These are called Shealth Ships and their effectiveness is quite questionable. The most obvious weapon on the Jammah is the massive blade at the forward section. This makes up a quarter of the ship's length and is typically made out of stronger metal than the hull of the actual ship. On the forward section, dorsal and ventral, there are four manually-controlled, fully rotatable harpoon turrets (they can be fired with or without a cable attached. Both sides have two fully rotatable reaper cannons. [ Size: Large, ~500 meters (long), ~100 meters (wide), ~100 meters (high) ] [ Maximum Crew Size: 400 ] [ Defense: Safe Shield ] [Shuttle Bay: 1 (aft) with capacity for five fighters/shuttles. ] [ Transporter Rooms: 0 ] [ FTL: Hyperspace ] [Combat Thrusters: +2 to Dodge ] [ Price: 270,000 credits ] Rogue-class The Rogue-class is the Black Horde's long-range stealth explorer. These are uncommon ships and rarely seen, even in Black Horde military action. The cloaking technology they utilize make them very valuable to the Black Horde leadership - the Black Horde will never throw away a Rogue-class on something as insignificant as a raid or minor combat action. These ships are used commonly to spy on enemy planets or fleets, or to scope out new worlds for which the Black Horde should add to its ever-expanding territory. On the forward arc, the Rogue-class has a single heavy railgun on an 180-degree arc. Both sides have a single, fully rotatable reaper cannon. The dorsal section has a laser cannon with a 360-degree arc. The aft section has a mine-layer. The Rogue-class is equipped with a standard cloaking device. [ Size: Medium, 200 meters (long), 40 meters (wide), 75 meters (high) ] [ Maximum Crew Size: 55 ] [ Defense: Deflector Shield ] [Shuttle Bay: 1 (aft) with capacity for two fighters/shuttles. ] [ Transporter Rooms: 1, aft ] [ FTL: Hyperspace ] [ Price: 400,000 credits ] Obelisk-class The Obelisk-class is the most common of the Black Horde battleships and specifically seen during invasions. Obelisk-class starships are one of the only BH ship that is able to operate effectively in an planet's atmosphere. The most defining characteristic of the Obelisk is the massive protrusions from the ventral and dorsal sides. These are "Gravity Reversers" and help keep the Obelisk stable and effective in a planet's atmosphere. They can be activated in space to act as additional shielding against ballistic attacks (by randomly altering the projectile's trajectory). While useful, they are also easy targets and expensive to replace, which is why they are not found on ever Black Horde ship. The Obelisk-class is known for its thicker-than-normal hull plating. On the forward section, there are two laser cannons on 180-degree arcs. The dorsal and ventral side each have two manual, fully-rotatable reaper cannons. Each side has two manual, fully-rotatable reaper cannons and a missile launcher. [ Size: Large, 300 meters (long), 100 meters (wide), 80 meters (high) ] [ Maximum Crew Size: 400 ] [ Defense: Deflector Shield ] [Shuttle Bay: 1 (aft, ventral) with capacity for seven fighters/shuttles. ] [ Transporter Rooms: 1, center ] [ FTL: Hyperspace ] [Gravity Reversers: +2 AC vs Ballistic Attacks] [Heavy Hull: +2 AC] [ Price: 420,000 credits ] Category:starships Category:Black Horde Category:Tier 1